1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relates to a semiconductor system having a semiconductor apparatus comprising a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips and a controller. In particular, certain embodiments relate to a technology for outputting internal information signals of respective semiconductor chips.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus may deliver internal temperature information to an external memory controller. The memory controller typically controls the refresh cycle of the semiconductor memory apparatus based on the received temperature information.
Meanwhile, a semiconductor apparatus comprising a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips includes through-semiconductor chip lines for commonly transferring signals among the plurality of stacked semiconductor chips. In this regard, if the semiconductor chips deliver their temperature information through a single through-semiconductor chip line, collisions may occur among the pieces of information from the plurality of the semiconductor chips when the semiconductor chips deliver different pieces of temperature information. This may result in delivery of imprecise information to the memory controller. Accordingly, a technology for reliable delivery of temperature information through multiple through-semiconductor chip lines is needed in the art.